


Holster

by EchoedDream



Series: Eppes Drabbles [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedDream/pseuds/EchoedDream
Summary: Charlie learns that his sister doesn't use a gun holster





	Holster

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU as it has an OC who is an Eppes sibling. All of my NUMB3RS pieces feature this character.

“They have holsters for a reason you know.” Allie turned her head to face the person who owned the voice. She had just returned her glock to its spot at the small of her back, tucked into the waist of her jeans.

“So I’ve heard. I think I even have one somewhere. Don’t like it.” She turned fully to face her twin brother. “This works just fine.”

“The probability of you accidentally shooting yourself in the ass increas--”

“Charlie, if you finish that sentence I swear to god I’ll--”

“I’m just saying the math--”

“Silence you uneducated peanut!” The words had the desired effect, Charlie was momentarily shocked into silence. “In the nine years I have been a US Marshal I have yet to shoot myself anywhere unpleasant by sticking my gun down the back of my pants. I don’t plan to change that statistic anytime soon.”

“Does Don know you don’t use a holster?” Charlie was halfway to the stairs when he spoke. She knew that their older brother was downstairs with their dad and that he’d definitely have an opinion on her choice of weapon storage.

“Charles Edward Eppes, you’re so dead. Maybe I’ll shoot you in the ass.”


End file.
